


Not Totally Normal

by cinna_macchiato



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ...farther, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, BAMF Percy Jackson, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friendship, Have Nothing To Do, Hope you enjoy, I Don't Even Know, I want to say this is a crackfic to make up for the fact my writing is shit, I'm not funny, If you tilt your head and squint this may seem like a decent fic, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Nico is a Dork, OOC-ness, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Percy Does What He Wants, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Timeline What Timeline, Vines, fanboy Thor, most of these tags, sorry you have to read this, theSE TAGS SUCK, tilt it farther, with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinna_macchiato/pseuds/cinna_macchiato
Summary: When an Olympus hero decides to join the avengers only the best could happen...right?A different kind of PJO/Avengers crossover with a cup full of slow developing plot and a dash of angst.AU where Infinity War never happened and Civil War never happened and I think I'm just going with whatever my brain makes up





	1. Dirt Face vs. Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction. net as @cinna_macchiato  
> I do not own Percy Jackson or Marvels Avengers

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**   **Btw it's not what it seems keep reading ;)**

  
**Percy POV**

  
I stood in the middle of Camp Half-Blood scrunching up my nose as the irony metallic smell of blood burned my nostrils and made my stomach twist into angry knots. Swallowing harshly I forced myself to survey the battlefield.

  
My eyes darted around frantically trying to find the familiar face of at least one of the members of the seven. The air was heavy and humid, my fists clenched tight as I saw the fallen demigods, too many. I forced myself to look away when a golden lock of hair flashed in the corner of my eye successfully catching my attention, it was Annabeth. Before even letting out a sigh of relief a hand shot out of the ground and lifted her into the air.

  
My body went rigid as Gaea appeared. The Earth Goddess' eyes were lidded as if she were still asleep, and her lips twisted up into a cruel smirk. "What do we have here? A daughter of Athena."

  
"GAEA," I roared clenching my teeth, "Let. Her. Go." I struggled to rein in my fear, my hands shaking as I tried to quell the obvious action of terror by digging my nails farther into my hand.

  
She just grinned crookedly, "As you wish...Perseus."

  
From then on it was as if Kronos was back, time was moving in slow motion. As Annabeth tumbled through the air I tried to run her but my feet felt like they were stuck in cement. I looked down to see my them sinking slowly into the ground, just like the muskeg in Alaska.

  
"Per-cy!" her mouth moved as she attempted to scream but the words were ripped from her lips by the harsh winds. While she desperately tried to grasp for anything to slow her fall I could only watch helplessly as the mud rose up to my knees. I couldn't look away from the horrifying sight in front of me, as Annabeth fell it was as if everything was silent. Blades of grass stung her face and she flailed widely her vision blocked by grains of dirt.

  
Determinedly I wrenched my feet out of the mud and started running to where she would fall. I was too far away and all too soon she hit the ground with a sickening thud that made my heart drop to my stomach.

  
Dropping to her side I tried to speak unsuccessfully, "A-Annabeth." My voice cracked as I tried to hold back the tears forming in my eyes. I tried to swallow but the feeling of my throat closing up made it almost impossible.

  
"Percy I-" she cut herself off launching into a series of painful coughs before taking a deep ragged breath.

"Percy listen to me okay, everything will be fine."

As blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth I began to protest but she cut me off, "Everything will be fine if you GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED!"

  
Wait what

  
"SEAWEED BRAIN! I swear on Hephaestus' hand grenades if you don't get up right now you're gonna be late." I was still confused then all of a sudden a sharp pain blossomed in my left cheek causing me to bolt upright instantly. I lifted my hand up to my face and opened my eyes to find myself....in my bed? While I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes Annabeth was yelling about some job.

  
"Did you already forget about your job interview today at Stark Industries?" she rolled her eyes teasingly.

"I've brought it up a total of 49 times this week to be exact."

  
I looked at my digital clock which read 8:00, "Uhh, interview?" I responded intelligently causing the tips of her mouth to twitch upwards in an amused smile. Wayyy better than Gaea's if you ask me I thought shuddering slightly.

  
She must've caught the movement because she looked at me worriedly. "Hey," her voice was softer than before, "Percy, did you have another nightmare about...the War?"

  
I just grinned reassuringly at her, "I'm fine Beth, no nightmares, it's just...kinda cold in here." She looked at me suspiciously, but before she could play 20 questions with me about my dreams I took matters into my own hands.

"Hey, didn't you say something about a job interview?" I blurted out desperately trying to change the topic. "At umm, Shark enterprises or whatever."

  
Annabeth looked at me unimpressed and by the quirk of her eyebrow, I knew our previous conversation wasn't over yet. "It's Stark Industries seaweed brain, and if you don't hurry up you'll be late." I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

  
"You have 25 minutes and 47 now 46 seconds before you need to be there so no zoning out in the shower Kelp Head," Annabeth called after me.

  
I threw a smirk over my shoulder, "Okay okay I get it wise girl, no daydreaming about your silky lemon scented hair and perfect soft lips that-"

  
"Ju- just get in the shower stupid." She cut me off blushing slightly. Giving her a quick salute I ran into the bathroom and started the water.

"Hey!" She called after me. "When you tank that interview you should look into becoming a poet."

  
"Yea I- wait who said I wasn't gonna get the job?" When she didn't respond I just laughed softly a smile slowly forming on my face, I couldn't believe how far we've come.

  
After the Giant war(we totally kicked Gaea's Primordial ass) the Romans and Greeks combined to make one camp. The Romans moved to NY, one because it was closer to Mount Olympus. The second reason was that they lost the epic three-round Rock, Paper, Scissors shoot tournament. Even if we might've (just a little) used Rachel's help, but it was fair because they had Octavian. Okay maybe not.

  
All thoughts disappeared from my head as I smelled something sweet like— "PANCAKES!" I practically screeched. While trying to frantically get out of the shower I tripped over the rug and successfully prevented myself from breaking my nose for the 3rd time this week by landing in a somewhat correct push-up position. Getting up just as quickly as I fell I snagged a towel from off of the rack, wrapped it around my waist and dashed into my room. Throwing on a pair of khaki joggers and slipping white Asics onto my feet I managed to skidd into the kitchen shirtless, but in record time.

  
"Morning mom." I greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek while also trying to grab a few blue cookies from behind her back.

  
"Nope, no cookies until you finish your breakfast," she bargained pushing the tray just out of my reach. "I don't want you losing your appetite, after all, I made your favorite."  
I jumped into the seat next to Annabeth and immediately started scarfing blue pancakes down my throat. My face lit up; they were shaped like little swords, pine trees, and—baby Minotaur? With extreme concentration I managed to cut all the doughy heads off the monsters before eating them.

  
"Percy stop playing with your food like a five-year-old," Annabeth remarked flippantly. "Do I need to take your phone and delete those Toca Boca© games again, I'm pretty sure they're making you lose brain cells."

  
I responded easily, "Annabeth stop being a boring know-it-all, don't hate because my digital cooking is better than your actual cooking." I flipped my hair like JB when she shook her head exasperatedly.

  
"Sally I'm dating an actual kindergartner."

  
My mom chuckled and I continued to eat 'childishly'. Annabeth, having finished breakfast got up and marked something on a chart taped to the wall with a red pen, "Sally he set a new record." She set the pen on the countertop brushing a strand of her blonde hair that wasn't contained by the messy bun on top of her head behind her ear carelessly.

  
My mom raised her eyebrows impressed and I looked back and forth between them my eyebrows squishing together in confusion, "What record?" I questioned cleaning my empty plate in midair with the water vapor around it, then quickly lowering it back down onto the table when I received 'the look' from my mother.

  
As she took my plate she explained, "Annabeth and I have been timing how long it takes you to get in the kitchen after you smell my cooking."

  
Annabeth joined in her face glowing in amusement, "Yeah. This time it only took 10.63 seconds, 2.09 seconds faster than last time."

  
I stuck my tongue out at her and looked at the clock, "Well its time to leave, right?" Getting up from the table Annabeth let out a shriek and she saw the time.  
"O MY GODS, hurry up and get a shirt on seaweed for brains you have 10 minutes before the interview starts!"

I saw a look of mischief in her eyes but when I blinked again it was gone. Jogging into my room I threw on a shirt that said 'Saltwater heals everything' and tugged a beanie over my messy hair. Then I grabbed my ray bans and headed out the door, "Bye mom! Love you."

  
Her head peeked out from around the corner, "Don't get into too much trouble."

  
"No promises," I replied giving Annabeth a quick peck on the lips before closing the front door. "See ya wise girl."

  
Trying to hide her blush she pushed me away, "Yeah yeah whatever for the hundredth time today hurry up."

Smirking I quickly snatched my skateboard from its place beside the door and with one foot pushed myself down the hallway towards the elevator.


	2. Error 402 Fucks Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy still hasn't gotten to the tower yet but feels threatened by a badass Italian women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or Marvels Avengers

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers**

**Percy POV**

The elevator opened with a loud ding and I quickly hopped off my skateboard and positioned it behind my back and out of sight.

"Jackson," My entire body froze at the familiar grating voice of Mrs. Algarotti, "I see you still haven't understood that skateboarding isn't allowed in my lobby."

"Wh-what ever do you mean Mrs. Alagrotti." I walked sideways desperately trying to to keep the board as flat against me as possible. "I don't even haaave my skateboard today."

She raised a thinly threaded eyebrow in my direction and turned the desk computer around to face me. It replayed a video taken five minutes ago of me swerving down the apartment hallway before skidding to a stop and pressing the elevator button.

I frantically searched through my brain for an excuse, "Uh that was my twin?" My tone raised at the end making my statement sound more like a question.

Here's some background, Mrs. Alagrotti was an interesting Italian woman who had been working in this apartment building ever since we had gotten the money to move here; all thanks to cement Gabe and his beer bellied friends. She's like a female version of Mr.D except Italian and is only drunk half of the time but still manages to be a Hades of a lot meaner.

Mom said she used to have a husband but he hasn't been seen in years. The idea of the poor man being held hostage seemed pretty accurate to me. Instead of assuming he was chained up in a cellar being fed only guinea pig pellets and tap water, I asked Mrs. Alagrotti about him. On a day where she hadn't cussed me out under her breath in Italian too many times.

"Ahh, that c _ane merda mangiando cretino_?" She asked casually tossing her deep green dyed hair over her shoulder, "He was worthless and a waste of my beer. Although it did get him drunk enough for me to be able to crush his windpipe with my hands." After that she muttered something that sounded scarily close to ' _bastardo disossato_ '.

I had laughed nervously and tried to back away inconspicuously, hanging around Mrs. Alagrotti and Nico has taught me a few words in Italian. None of them good. I've fought Titans, Giants, and killer cheerleaders but hearing a fairly old lady call her husband a boneless bastard scared me shitless.

When she had caught me trying to escape she just rolled her eyes and grinned in a shark-like way, "I was kidding  _tu stronzo_ , he died of natural causes...mostly."

"Oh yes," I jumped forgetting where I was, Mrs. Alagrotti had still been talking. "Your mom must have forgotten to mention she had another son when I was invited over for dinner last week."

I nodded rapidly, "Uh yeah...yes she must've been distracted by how good the casserole you brought was." My eyes widened seeing the time displayed on my watch "Well I gotta grow..I mean go nice seeing you bye!"

Speed walking out of the apartment building the sun peaked through the clouds and I decided to slip on my ray bands. Pushing off the sidewalk with one foot I wove down the busy New York streets on my battered skateboard. The wind ruffled the hair peeking out from under my beanie and I skirted out and around people walking down the graffiti filled streets having to shout sorry to some particularly close calls with groups of tourists and one competitive bicycle cyclist.

Soon enough my stomach rumbled. It's been sooo long since I've eaten, like 5 whole minutes too long. It actually wasn't too hard to ignore the 50 Starbucks I passed, no matter how hungry I was. I was not going to admit to the barista that I wanted a Grande, Iced, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte With Soy Milk like some pre-teenage spoiled brat and put my masculinity at risk of being shattered. Instead I popped my earbuds in and thought of happy things like that time last year when Octavian dressed up as a scarecrow for Halloween and everyone pretended like they couldn't see the difference.

I reached a less busy part of town and sped up a little more, according to Annabeth and my watch I had about 8 minutes to get to Stark Towers. I was distracted by a particularly 'interesting' piece of spray painted artwork on the side of an old building so I paid no attention as I splashed through a puddle until I heard someone yell, "Hey, Kid!"

I quickly stopped and turned around to see a man standing in a black and white suit now splattered with muddy water. Picking up my skateboard I walked over to him, "Oops sorry about that, I'm kinda in a rush." he just looked at me incredulously.

"Oops? That's all you have to say, this is a 60,000 dollar Kiton K-50 tuxedo! The name Kiton derived from the Greek word chitin-" All I did was stare as his eyes practically bugged out of his head, "It was imported from blah blah blahhh."

I spaced out quickly seeing as I didn't need another history lesson, I chose not to try to attend school again after the giant war for a reason. Unlike 50% of those other fanfictions that make me attend some stupid place called something random like Midtown High.

No shade though.

Stepping away from breaking the fourth wall and putting my ADHD to good use I studied the guy in front of me. He had dark brown hair and smile lines around his eyes which was pretty hard to believe considering how boring his serenade to his suit was getting. He had shades tucked into the front pocket of his suit and looked like he was in at least his 40s. There was also light facial hair including a goatee on his tanned face.

I was getting pretty bored so I interrupted him by gasping dramatically clutching my chest with one hand. "What's the matter with you kid?" he asked eyeing me in disgust. I pretended to look terrified, "I-I almost gave a fuck about your dam suit."

He narrowed his eyes, "You little-" I continued on sarcastically not being able to hide my smirk any longer. "Good thing I caught myself in time, that scared the schis—shit outta me."

"Kid I swear on..." I pretended not to hear him as I rode through the puddle again definitely not using my water powers to soak him a little more than necessary.

"See ya old man!" I waved to him as I started back on my way to the tower which was now in view.


	3. I should've stayed in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets an old friend and Annabeth is a mastermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or Marvels Avengers

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers**

**Percy POV**

With approximately 15 seconds to spare I stumbled through the doors of the building. Panting slightly I turned in the direction of the attendant at the desk and walked over.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson, here for a Job interview with um Tony Stark." I spoke flashing a smile in her direction.

Her head snapped up from the computer screen realizing I was talking to her. "Oh! Um." Frantically she exited out of the Flappy bird tab I could see reflecting in her glasses and managed to open the Agenda. "Y-you said your name was Percy Jackson...right?" she stammered her voice soft.

I nodded reassuringly at her, "Yup that's me," my smile slipped and I watched concerned as her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god? Percy Jackson!"

I looked at her tilted my head to the side confusedly, "Yeah? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You probably don't remember..." she trailed off her eyes flitted up to glance at me before returning themselves to focus back on the computer screen.

"C'monnn give me a hint."

She grinned, "Okay does this remind you of anything," she cleared her throat, "Percy Hackson, been breaking the system and sellin candy to you since 1902!"

My mouth fell open, "Oh my gods Alondra!"

I met her in second grade, she stole two poor kids water bottles stuffed them in her shirt and ran down the halls yelling 'I got DOUBLE D'S'. This of course resulted in her being suspended from recess and instructed to sit on the wall where I was conveniently located because it wasn't school appropriate to sell candy for a profit out of your cubbyhole.

While I argued that they were probably mad I made more money than they did she snarled that the principal only was upset because she looked as if someone used a flat iron on her chest. And that ladies and gentlemen is how a friendship is made.

"Yup it's me Jackson, long time no see."

"You work here?" I questioned my face still fixed into a soft grin.

"Yea it's my first day on the job, kinda nervous." She pulled on her springy hair. As she turned to print me out a visitors sticker her elbow bumped a cup of coffee sitting on the countertop. I quickly grabbed it before it could spill all over the computer keyboard and she shot me a sheepish but thankful grin.

"Well I'm sure you'll do great," pausing to push down the longing feeling of wanting some coffee for myself. " Do you by any chance know anything about about Tony Stark or this job interview? I mean not to intrude in anyway I was just wondering cause-."

She giggled softly distracting me from my rant. "I heard that is kind of rough around the edges but I see how he smiles when that Parker kid comes around." She checked over my name so it was ready to print and I took the time to study her closer, she had changed so much since elementary.

Her hair was a dark brown almost black color the curly mass touched her shoulders and sometimes fell into her eyes. Her eyes, as I mentioned before were a pretty dark brown almost black brown but also held smile lines around them and were framed by her wide glasses. She also had dimples that were showcased with even the slightest quirk of her lips and her skin was a soft light caramel color.

"Percy, uh Percy?" shaking myself out of my thoughts I saw her looking at me confusedly her head tilted out to the side. She held out a green sticker with my name and other stuff I couldn't make out with my dyslexia.

I took the name tag and sent her an apologetic look, "Sorry I got a little, distracted. She brushed and few stranded curls out of her face and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I thought I bored you to death."

I laughed and she smiled her personality hadn't changed at all, she somehow still managed to be loud and shy at the same time.

We talked for a few more minutes until I finally came up with the bright idea that I should probably check my watch. Oh don't worry I had negative eight minutes left before the interview started, no biggie.

"Oh gods I should get going I'm so late! It was nice talking to you again Alondra." Waving goodbye I walked towards the elevator.

"Fury should be waiting for you." she called after me. "After you get up there take a right go forward to the 4th door on your left."

I turned around, "Right, forward, and 4th door on my left; got it." I said repeating what she said before pressing the up button. My eyebrows scrunched together as I recalled something else she said. "Fury?" I questioned "I thought I was talking to Tony Stark." She took a look at the expression on my face and I must have looked completely lost because she bursted out into another round of giggles.

"Per-Percy," she gasped for air trying to hold back her laughter, slowly coming to a stop realizing I was thoroughly confused. " wait your not joking, you don't know?"

Not gonna lie I half expected her to tell me that Mrs. Dodds was waiting on the other end of the elevator to use my internal organs as treats for her demon grandchildren. Yeah I'm definitely sleep deprived.

"What are you talking about?" I spoke aloud stepping into the elevator a bit hesitantly as the doors opened. "Your like 20 minutes early!" she shouted and the elevator doors closed.

 _What does she mean I'm 20 minutes ear-_ It suddenly dawned on me.

_ANNABETH!_

Come to think of it with the crash with that suit guy and the conversation I had with Alondra I should have been 15 minutes late by now. Wise Girl knows me too well.

 

**A/N: Fuuu- dge this is crap. Here's the chapter though hope you could tolerate it.**


	4. Is being Unemployed an option?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sass  
> so much sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own PJO or Marvels Avengers, all I own is my boss ass OC Alondra

**A/N: I do not own the avengers or Percy Jackson**

**Percy POV**

Fury was getting on my last nerve.

On the elevator ride up I realized that Annabeth had set my clock, my watch, and probably every dam thing in the whole Jackson-Blofis household 20 minutes behind or ahead or whatever. So when I got to the 4th room on my left to be greeted by a grumpy man wearing an eye patch lets just say I wasn't amused.

I spun around in a black chair that tipped dangerously every time I leaned back as I watched the clock tick slowly. "What time is that Sha-Stark guy gonna be here." I asked for probably the fiftieth time in the past 5 minutes.

"You mean Tony Stark?" he replied and I leaned foward awaiting for maybe a different answer this time. He paused for a moment as if he was thinking and then spoke again, "That's classified information."

"Ughhhhhhhhh," I threw my head back in anguish "How is THAT 'classified information' that doesn't even make any sense. I'm here for a job interview so shouldn't I know at least something about where the fucki-"

"Hey kid, this is a cuss free zone." another voice spoke up.

I turned my chair to see the same guy from this morning that I splashed with puddle water. I narrowed my eyes, "What are  _you_ doing here."

He squinted back at me, "Aren't you that brat from this morning, what are  _you_ doing in my tower?"

"Stark this is the kid here for the 'interview'." Fury interrupted.

"Oh that 'interview'?" The goatee Stark guy asked, using air quotes on the word.

Just as I was about to question what was up with the air quotes realization dawned upon me. "You're the Tony Stark guy."

He looked at me annoyed, "Um yes did you not recognize me from this morning."

"No."

"Seriously?"

"The old guy that cried over his suit like a baby earlier today right?"

"Yeah that's- hey wait!"

Just as Tony looked like he was going strangle me a red haired woman walked into the room followed by two men one had a quiver full of arrows on his back and the other wore a white lab coat and glasses. "Alright boys lets break it up." the redhead interrupted looking pointedly at Tony.

"What have you been drinking, you're trying to beat up little kids now?" He rolled his eyes and stomped his foot.

"But Tashaaaa."

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you sure I'm the kid?" Tony raised his fist and a bunch of metal parts flew over connecting together to construct some kind of mechanical fist. The Tasha girl sent me an exasperated look and turned back towards Stark.

"Put it away and don't call me Tasha." she leveled a steely glare at him as she twirled a knife that appeared out of nowhere between her fingers.

Stark visibly swallowed and deconstructed his hand thingy. There was an awkward silence for about a minute of so and I messed with my camp necklace making the beads collide with each other resulting in a dull clanging sound.

Tony interrupted the silence, "Do you HAVE to move so much?" he complained.

"Do you have to breathe?" before he got to answer I turned towards Fury. "Why are we just sitting here?"

"We're waiting for some people, stop asking questions."

Eyeing both of them I opened my mouth again anyway, " You know it seems like you both have a problem with me. If you could just write your complaint on a piece of paper, put it in a envelope, fold it, and shove it up your-"

"WOAH Woah woahhh," the guy the lab coat butted in before I could finish. I saw arrow dude next to him try and fail to stifle his laughter. "Fury maybe we should just continue I think Thor will be up on Asgard for a while longer and Pe-ahhh Spider-Man might be running a little late."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What kind of name is Pe-ahhhh Spider-Man?"

"A name that is none of your concern," Tony responded waving his hand flippantly. I was just about ready to jump across the room and throw myself out of the window before a teenage boy who looked a year or two younger than me threw open the door panting.

His hands were placed on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, "Sorry I was late, some guy stole a nice lady's purse and my bike tire had a flat so then I had to run all the way here but I slipped and fell into a puddle and...yeah." He turned around displaying his backside which looked as if someone had used him as a canvas for some failed art project.

It was quiet for a few seconds and I tried suppress my snickering which caused my face to turn a light red. Arrow dude seemed to be having the same problem and Fury just shifted in his seat cleared his throat and spoke, "Well I guess Thor is the only one..." He trailed off annoyed as I put my hand up to stop him.

I felt something staticky in the air that made the hairs on my arms stand up. I could tell that the guy that just ran in could feel it too then BAM! I jumped to the side as a metal hammer flew threw the window and landed a few inches away from where I was once seated. I pulled out my pen as, a God? Not Roman or Greek flew into the room through the broken glass.

"My apologies midg-humans I was being held up on Asgard for some, important matters. I also apologize to you-" The God guy I figured was Thor turned to me and he froze.

I shoved my pen back into my pocket, "Uhhhh hi?" Blondie continued to stare so I continued to run my mouth. "Nice weather we're having? I can see the sky so much better now that the windows... broken."

All of a sudden the God gripped my hand and shook it a huge grin taking over his while face before he turned back towards the others. "How did you all get  **the**  Perseus Jackson!"

I finally pried my hand out of his grip and tried to position my arm back into it's socket. "You know what? I think I'm done here you are all crazy and I'd rather be an unemployed moody teen."

Suddenly a man who looked like the American flag walked in through the door.

"Actually Mr. Jackson we'd like to have a talk with you."

**A/N: Ngl this chapter is compete bullshit I cannot write I'm trying and nothing is happening. Sorry you had to read this, see you in a couple days**


End file.
